narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiguma
Main Character | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = Jōnin | team = ANBU Akuma Force | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Akura (Lover) Kaijū Senshi (Teammate) Fūko Amachi (Teammate) | rank = B-Rank or A-Rank | classification = Ninja | reg =59487 | academy =9 | chunin =13 | jonin =19 | kekkei = Ice Release Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Wind Release Fire Release (Via Frostbite Flame) Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Amaterasu Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Certain-Kill Ice Spears Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suspension Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Cliff Climbing Practice Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release Stream Frostbite Flame Art Fūinjutsu Trap Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan Gunbai Barrier Technique Hachiman Sword Healing Spirit Ice Ice Gun Technqiue Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release Clone Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Ice Dome Ice Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a Land of Glaciers Ice Releasing Method Ice Sealing Method Kamui Killing Intent Mangekyo Sharingan: Analysis Mind's Eye of Kagura Healing Spirit Ice Secret Ice Release Technique: Icy Bereavement of a World of Peace Sensing Summoning Technique (Snow Leopards) Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning: Rashōmon Summoning: Triple Rashomon Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Tree Climbing Practice Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Water Conversion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Prison Technique Uchiha Flame Formationce]] White Tiger Fighting Style Wind Redirection Method Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Air Bullets | weapons = Kubikiribōchō Senbon Shuriken Military Rations Pill Kunai Scroll Smoke Bomb Sword of Yuki }} Shiguma (シグマ Sigma) is a shinobi, who has sworn allegiance to Namigakure (Kaz). Achieved by great skill, he was made a Anbu Black Ops Member. He is known as Nami's Burning Blizzard for his use in Ice Release, because his ice has the special ability of burning like fire or being normally cold. He is one of the handful of shinobi in his clan to utilize the Mangekyō Sharingan.He is also the new wielder of the , obtaining it from Kirigakure as a sign of their alliance with his village. Appearance Medium length, jet black hair, tanned skin, and beautiful sharp golden colored eyes. His eyes mildly glow unnaturally . His hair was at first longer but he cut it. He is 5'12" and slender, with skinny muscles (even though he his still strong). He usually wears bright white cloak over his clothes.Under this cloak, His usual attire consists of a custom tight fitted top with white pants, and white traditional zori. Personality Shiguma, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, he is truly devious. Shiguma is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of villages and his parents. Before finding his current team, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good peerson at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Shiguma thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect team leader for the group, but has decided against it, due the the other two members deciding that it'd be better for them to be "all as equal". His devilish side can come to sight, sometimes when he makes use of his Kekkei Genkai. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. Over the years, after almost leaving a gallery of ice sculptures during his Chunin exams, he has learned to control it, but the longer he uses it, the harder it gets. Background Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Shiguma can spawn ice from his body or control existing ice. This gives him the ability to freeze and cool down objects and people. He has learned how to control the temperature of his ice to where he can make it so cold that it burns. He can easily turns water to ice, and use it without the use of a technique and use it freely. He has learned how to shape his ice to his needs (for example, he can shape it into senbon.) His ice is unique. It doesn't melt by being in sunlight like most, it has to be burned at a way higher temperature. It has to be burned at X-ray level degrees to melt instantly. His ice is very solid and hard, the likes of metal, bones, wood and some earth, would having a hard time piercing it. His ice is very cold. So cold in fact, a cold smoke aura emits from his ice that he uses with his chakra. This extreme cold makes his ice dangerous to even touch due to burns caused by extreme freezing (frostbite). Taijutsu Another form of battle which Shiguma is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which mixes Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, it is almost useless to fight Shiguma in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Shiguma 's taijutsu fighting is his speed. Shiguma has very good accuracy. This helps him in ranged attack as well as melee attacks. This has been grant through the constant practice with throwing projectiles and aiming his attacks precisely. He has so much accuracy in fact he can do things like throw things while blinded, and he even can perform trick shot with his weapon, this can used with the wind directions. Ninjutsu Shiguma is very skilled in ninjutsu. He is good at combining his taijutsu and ninjutsu to make great attacks and combining his natures to get a amazing combination at a opponent. This is shown alot as he always infuses his Yin-Yang Release chakra into his ice so that it nullifies other ninjutsu attscks and when he adds lightning into his ice to electrify it. Shiguma is also very good at fuinjutsu. He began to study and learn it himself when he first became a jonin. He uses it for fuinjutsu traps and generic sealing techniques. He also uses it as for summoning. Kenjutsu Shiguma is one of the best shinobi to wield a sword of out his village. So good in fact that he is the current wielder of , one of the Seven Sword of the Mist. It was given to him by Kirigakure as a sign of the alliance between the village and Namigakure. When first held, the sword immediately took a liking to Shiguma's chakra, it's blade growing frost on parts of it after reacting with his chakra. He has shown to be very proficient with the sword in his hands, slicing down foe after foe with each strike. The sword also instead of stabbing the person, impales someone with unwanted chakra with ice sickles if they grab the hilt of the sword. Ice Release Clone Shiguma utilizes this technique in a unique fashion. He can use it in the normal way,and another. When hit, this clone severely burns the attacker with frostbite. And if pierced the weapon or attacker that touched it, ice travels up their body and burns them, plus freezing them. Genjutsu Shiguma is mildy talented at inducing genjutsu. His only real talent in the area is releasing it. Nature Transformation Wind Release Shiguma uses this to move faster, and mostly cut opponents with swift slices. He can create medium scale wind tornadoes and blow away enemies with powerful gale blasts of air. As by how much knowledge he has in this release and how much he uses it. This is hs main affinity. Water Release Shiguma is excellent at water release. He is grateful that he was born with these abilities because he can protect the island he calls home. He can create powerful attacks on people who dare threaten his island, and can even attack other islands if needed. 'Unique Traits' * Massive Chakra Reserves (Hasn't reached full potential) * Can freely change water into ice by just being in it's presence on it (Hasn't reached full potential) * Frost Bite Touch (Hasn't reached full potential) * Immune to cold, and frostbite (Hasn't reached full potential) * Resistant to fire Quotes Stats Trivia *'Shiguma's Databook': ** Shiguma has completed 620 missions in total: 60 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Thanks to the user:EmperorSigma for the name. ** He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy. *Shiguma's Rashōmon gates are covered over with ice, which add a little more defense to them. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal